Crimson and Clover
by AngelStarlight
Summary: PWP, 4x?, kind of experimental on my part. Inspired by song Crimson and Clover, as covered by Joan Jett. I don't want to give too much away, but things aren't always as they seem. Read to the end.


A/N: This fic is inspired by the song Crimson and Clover by Tommy James and the Shondells (although I prefer the Joan Jett cover). I have a request: Please read this more than once. I feel the entire fic changes during the second read through. I was trying a lot of things with this fic (including writing my first lemon!) and while YojiKato got it, I've corrupted him with my thought processes so I'm not sure if he can be completely unbiased (sorry dude! :P)

Pairings: You'll know by the end, swear. ^_^

The cameras flashed as Quatre Winner made his way onto the red carpet, but for once the attention wasn't on the handsome business mogul, but rather who was on his arm.

She was taller than him, made moreso by the black pumps she wore. A long backless gown with a high slit displayed toned, smooth skin and legs that wouldn't quit. The front of the dress stretched up in a high necked halter and hugged her ample busom. Dark chocolate waves cascaded over half of her face, and soft clover-green eyes were contrasted by crimson-red lips. All in all, she was a knockout.

The media sprang to action, demanding to know who she was, where she was from, and who she was wearing. Cameras and reporters fighting for a scoop were held back by an entourage of bodyguards as Quatre led his date into the building, his hand caressing the small of her back.

The event was dull, and the pair contented themselves on watching the other guests from a booth nestled in the corner. The best view though, Quatre decided, was when his date excused herself from the table and gracefully weaved her way through the crowd to the bar, her hips swaying with every step she took. The return trip made Quatre breathless; her eyes locked on his and there was a predatory hunger in her clover depths. Her movements were like those of a lioness stalking a gazelle on the savannah. She sat back in the booth and Quatre pulled her close, nuzzling the nape of her neck and pressing kisses along her jaw while she sipped her champagne. She set the glass down and let Quatre drink from her crimson lips. As the kiss deepened, she turned in Quatre's arms and ran long manicured fingers up his thigh to scratch at the rapidly firming length beneath his trousers.

She broke the kiss at Quatre's moan and leaned toward his ear. He shuddered when she breathily whispered "I didn't think someone as sweet as you would dare to get hard in public".

Quatre leered in return, "I am not as sweet as I seem".

"Oh?" She smirked, "what do you want to do with me then?"

"Everything," Quatre growled, then relented, "but maybe in some place more private?"

With a laugh she pulled him out of his seat and led the way towards the women's restroom. After checking to make sure it was clear, both entered and locked the door. They found themselves in a small lounge attached to the toilet area, but by then Quatre had pressed his advantage, and his date, into the wall, grinding his need into her thigh and kissing any part of her he could reach. They spoke between heated kisses.

"Allah. I didn't think I'd be this turned on right now."

"So you like the dress?"

"Mmm, only because you're in it."

"Do you want me out of it?"

"No. No, keep it on - I like the feel of it."

"Lay me down on that chaise behind you - I need you in me."

They made their way to the cushioned bench, and Quatre wasted no time running his hands and lips up her long legs and removing the small scrap of fabric that barely constituted as underwear before reaching up to undo his bowtie. Her hand stalled him, and her lust filled look prompted him to leave his clothing intact. Quatre's hands dove between her thighs again and he began to tease and probe her opening. He suddenly gasped at what he found and brought his fingers to his wide eyes to inspect the moisture he found there.

His date gave a soft laugh and there was playfulness in her clover colored eyes when she sat up and reached for Quatre's zipper. "I'm ready for you," she said, taking Quatre's cock out and stroking it with practiced ease. She gathered a drop of precum on her fingertip and brought it to her crimson lips; her pink tongue darting out to have a taste of Quatre's essence.

He gathered her legs and set them atop his shoulders, bending her in half and entering her in a smooth single thrust. They both groaned at the sudden intrusion, but there was no time for adjustment as Quatre set a brutal pace, knowing that's what she wanted. He changed angles several times, aiming for places inside her that made her hips buck and her back arch. All too soon Quatre came, pumping his seed deep into her body. With a small smile he pulled out and knelt to the floor, pushing her skirt up to reveal the parts of her that had become swollen from arousal and friction. Quatre bent his head to lap at the parts of her he'd neglected, mingling her moisture with his release as he spread it over her with his tongue. With a few well placed bites and a hard long suck at the place she was swollen most, Quatre had her deeply moaning her completion.

With a small chuckle Quatre rose to his feet and tried to straighten his clothing then pulled his date into his arms for a deep kiss. She pulled back with her own laugh, wiping evidence of their actions off Quatre's chin.

The next morning found the breakfast table spread with early edition newspapers and gossip rags, covers all questioning the identity of the mysterious beautiful woman who accompanied Mr. Winner to last night's event. Wufei smirked around his coffee cup as he paged through the articles and Heero, who with Duo frequently met at Quatre's for weekend brunch, busied himself with the weekly sudoku to keep from laughing at the conversation between former gundam pilots 02 and 04.

"It sucks that Une kept us all at the office late filing paperwork last night...stupid yearly audits...And then Trowa disappears early on, and this asshole," Duo gestured to Wufei who didn't bother to acknowledge said gesture, "tells me it's classified. You know damn well the Preventer Network is my bitch; there was no damn classified work assigned to Barton, so where the hell is he? And furthermore ..."

Wufei took this opportunity to lean towards Quatre and mock in a stage whisper, "Had I known he didn't need to breathe to talk I wouldn't have worried about the air quantity on the moon base".

"You. Shut the fuck up. You," Duo glared at the slight upturn of Heero's mouth, "wipe that shit-eating grin off your face or you're not getting any tonight".

Heero snorted in amusement, "Hurts you more than it does me".

"Ouch! That was cold, man. Cold. Anyway, where was I? So this chick you took with you last night, Quat, who is she? She is like, smokin' hot!"

Heero lifted an eyebrow. "Duo, since when are you attracted to females?"

"Jeeze, 'Ro, I'm gay, not blind. She's a total bombshell! Back me up here, Wu. You're bi...ish. Present company excluded, you'd totally bang her, amiright?"

A completely devious grin appeared on Wufei's face. "I have, actually. 'Banged her' as you so quaintly put it. It was...quite the experience."

Duo's jaw dropped. "You, you what? Dude, you're in a relationship! You can't go fuckin' around behind Trowa's back! Dude!"

"How else would you rather I fuck him?" Wufei countered, still smiling.

"I prefer face to face myself," Quatre snickered.

"And you! How can you of all people be okay with this?"

Quatre batted his large aqua eyes in mock innocence. "They let me watch?"

"Oh. My. God. What the fuck is wrong with you two? Does he even know?"

"Don't be an imbecile, Duo, of course he knows."

Trowa wandered into the kitchen then, t-shirt on and track pants riding low on his hips. His clover colored eyes looked tired and his lips looked decidedly...crimson. He leaned down and kissed each of his lovers good morning and nodded to Heero and Duo before sauntering to the stove to get breakfast all the while softly grumbling to himself about the banes of extended wear makeup.

Cut back to Heero, doubled over in laughter while a red-faced Duo repeatedly batted him with a rolled up newspaper. "You knew! You fucking knew and didn't tell me and then you let me make a complete ass of myself drooling over and then calling them out for fucking their own God damned BOYfriend..."

fin.

A/N: before anyone critiques me on it, yes, I intentionally used the words Crimson and Clover "over and over". ^_^


End file.
